A Second Chance
by close enough story
Summary: A second chance is all that was wanted. But what Annora gained from her grandfather was far more than she would have ever thought. Her world becoming so much larger from moving to a small community in Stardew Valley, our new farmer is about to learn that magic is still here and very much alive.
1. Prologue

Green, that's the only way to describe it, the sun trying to peak through the thicket of trees, at the land that had been retaken by mother earth. Wispy vines climbing the walls of a hollow cabin like needy fingers reaching for another droplet of rain. The grass growing in thick blades of violets, oranges and emeralds running up to my sides. For many it was a unnerving sight of brambles, logs and stone, land that seemed past it's glory days of being a helping hand to man.

I remember this place, a distant thought of joy and laughter. Of smiling faces as a child so happily ran through crops that towered over her head. I remember cows and chickens, of apples and pears and strawberries, of pouting words at the sight of carrots along with scarped knees and dirty cheeks. Mostly though,I remember her face, gleaming of a bright future while an older man had watched from a distance. Age carved in his features yet his eyes, eyes so full of pride and life.

It's been so long since I thought of such a place. Yet here I linger amongst these forgotten weeds that stood in triumph. The smell of honey, pine and the ocean breeze that tickled my hair like a mistress that had waited far too long for a guest, had created a buzz within my skull in the most pleasant kind.

And as I walked over those creaking boards, opening the door that groaned in protest to show a thick layer of dust. I couldn't help but smile, a sad and even lonely sight, yet a smile non the less. Something that I could not say I have done in some time, my face contorted ever so slightly as though it has forgotten such a motion. Feelings wafting into my chest that seemed foreign, almost like an illness that at first one would want dispelled without a second thought. Still I hung onto that as though I would perish without such an annoyance in my body, it made me feel alive again, and it was the grandest thing.

Laying down my bag of few belongings, I sat on the bed in the far corner only to sink into a bundle of quilts and springs. I was not expecting much, while it seemed as though hard and unforgiving times were ahead of me, I looked forward to it. Nothing could be worse than the life I lived in a hollow box, with the cold stares and dead faces, the constant tapping of my hands at a keyboard, never seeing the light of a true day. No, I refuse to go back to such a cold place. Even if it meant that I would very much end up becoming a slave to this land.

Taking my hair in hand, I pulled it into a ponytail, a long mane that had grown grey due to the strain of my old life. I could hear the scurrying of rats in my home which only caused my jaw to set as an even greater amount of determination began to settle in. "Guess it's time to get to work."


	2. Starting out

Life was never easy, and things that came easily were rarely worth it. Least that's what Annora would tell herself while the sun beat down on her back, sweat dripped from her brow, watering the soil that she was slaving over. Someone was kind enough to have left a house warming gift, a few old tools and parsnip seeds. Wanting to show that their kindness was not waisted the girl set to work. Pulling everything she had, dragging rocks away by the barrel. her hands were blistered, shaking when open, her back was on fire while her legs begged to stop. she was a stubborn person, listened to everyone but herself when it came to life before she came here, and for once it was helping.

The more she worked here though, the more she loved this place. Despite the excruciating work that the poor thing had to throw herself in, she found it easier to breath. Her mind did not dwell on the thoughts that plagued it, she didn't have the time to do such things. There was land that had to be ploughed, a old trunk that had to be uprooted, there was not enough hours in the day , but she was going to make it work. Her grandfather made it work in his old age, and she was going to do him proud, even when the girl fell to the ground, breath coming out in great gasps while her arms trembled to hold herself up.

"You got quite a dent in here." Rising her head to be met with a set of kind eyes, she couldn't help but give a shaky laugh. A hand offered that was gladly taken, her legs unsteady like a newborn. "Just like your Grandfather, worked till you just about dropped dead. My name's Lewis I'm the Mayor of Pelican town, and I'm sure my guess is correct when I say you're Miss Annora right?"

He was an older man, with greying hair. Than again she had little to say about that, her own mane was turning a new color from the filth that clung to the silver strands.  
He was dressed in a bright green shirt and a set of suspenders while his hat covered what was probably a balding scalp. Still he held a light about him, something that screamed he was still young at heart and had lived a great deal. Annora couldn't help but smile, her face twisting in emotion as she tried to shake his hand, a small wheezing sound escaping her.

His gaze swept around at the reminets of the farm only to give a deep sigh. "I understand, once this place fed most of the town. I can see why you're so keen on finding it back to the good old days. Just remember, you're human. I'm sure you can enjoy your cabin being rustic for now so you can say hello to the town." His hand swept over the brambles and vines, as if the never ending fields were still a proud sight as he puffed up his chest. Yet before he could continue, Annora could not help but notice movement by the gate.

"Rustic? More like Crusty" a woman's voice followed by a long laugh echoed from the parting trees. Lewis being quick to scold her as he explained that she was just trying to promote her business as a carpenter. Annora couldn't help it, covering her mouth she began to create a silent laugh. Her shoulders moving up and down at the sight of Lewis turning into a stern father, cheeks red even at the simple joke. The sight must not have gone unnoticed, as the woman bounded over to them, a prideful gate, standing a head taller than the farmer with her hands on her hips before shaking Annora's, almost ripping her arm out of it's socket in the process. "My name's Robin, and like Lewis said I'm the carpenter of this town. Actually we're neighbours, live just up on the mountain, always welcome."

Again, all she done was nod, the two villagers raising a brow as their gaze settled on the girl before them. She almost shrank under the stares, only offering a shy smile as she began to tense up. "Quite one huh? Just like my Sebby." The words quickly caused her to shake her head, waving her hands to try and clear the situation up but it only created more questions. "Than what is it dear? Don't worry you can tell us, we're all friends."  
She felt bad at the kind words, Lewis was talking to her like her grandfather had whenever she would hid behind him as a child. Carefully she began to open her mouth, pointing only for them to look, again she shook her head as she began to point at her own throat. "Cat caught your tongue huh? You can't actually speak, can you?"

It was Robin who figured it out, and just like that Annora nodded her head, silver strands falling over her features, she began to watch them put the puzzle together. Lewis straightening out and coughing, trying to gain his composure at the new information before nodding to himself. "Well, that won't hinder you from being a excellent farmer, I'm sure of it. You don't mind if I mention this to a few people do you? Would make things a little easier when you get to meet everyone."  
The girl shrugged her shoulders, she didn't mind, Lewis was right, it would make things easier. Back in the city it was beyond difficult to explain her situation without others judging. The Mayor himself offering to lend a helping hand was actually heart warming, even the way Robin kept the same lenient stance was like a weight lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Both stayed for a little while, talking with her about events and tricks that she could use to try to get the land to bend easier. It was obvious that Annora was eager, despite the overwhelming pain and exhaustion that took her. She wanted to see how far she could get with this. Watching the two leave in a old pick up truck, she once again pulled her hair up, ploughing the land till the sun had set far away into the night. The cold air offering a soothing melody, crickets chirping in the distance while an owl hooted above.  
Time seemed to slow at night, the world grew quiet aside from her rhythmic tapping from the hoe. It was an eerie feeling at times though, the scurrying of creatures would cause her to throw her head up like a doe in someone's sight. Her eyes wide for a moment only to get back to work. Just as she was beginning to relax into the environment though, she began to hear something in the distance. The sound of soil moving, the cracking of bones and ghostly moans. Eyes wide she grabbed her tool, holding it out like a weapon with shaky breath only to freeze at the sight.

She knew beasts made their way about the country side. But staring face to face with the undead was something she was not expecting. Cloaked in black wispy fabric, it moved in a hunting grace. Bellowing out a soul shattering note the creature moved to her direction. Annora began to tremble like a leaf in a storm, taking a step back, her foot hitting the porch she fell in a heap. Her own body animating in a spaz of movements she abandoned her hoe, kicking and scrambling for her door, her claws ranking into the splintering frame as she felt herself throw it open and slam the door shut on the beast.

Leaning on the boards, she slowly slid down, her breathing uneven as she felt a few tears sting her eyes. She's never been so scared in her life. Her heart beat in a painful rhythm that tried to tear her chest apart. Her head was pounding while the blood in her veins seemed to have frozen within her. She never took in the idea that monsters would be lurking outside her home. The realization of them kicking down her sanctuary becoming all too real. She felt lost, alone, fighting so hard only to be forced into something that she couldn't find a answer to.

All she could do was reach for the first thing she could find. A old pink lamp the she clung to for dear life as she slid to the floor. She tried to tell herself that she would be ready for the ghostly beast that moved about her yard. Yet the more she tried to convince herself, the more her eyes grew heavy, sleep was a demanding thing that refused to be ignored. The lamp falling from her grasp, Annora fell to the grasp of sleep, head falling to the side as her home began to spring to life around her.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Close Enough here! If you are reading this than thank you so much for reading! I started playing Stardew Valley and fell in love with is. I grew up on a horse ranch so the peaceful pace of this game really hit home only to add wonderful characters that I was unable to say no to. If you have any questions or if you just want to give constructive criticism than please do. I am always open to ways that can improve my writing style.**


	3. A new friend

The sound of tapping, creaking boards as the patchy quilts rose and fell in a slow motion. The day had been passing her by, yet the poor thing hidden under the covers was just too tired. Her hands were still covered in dirt, blisters appearing on her fingers and palms. Her face smeared in earth as her features stayed in a peaceful expression.  
She was having a wonderful dream, the smell of fruit filling her senses as she stared at the clear sky with wide, innocent eyes. She was overlooking the beach, her bare feet curling into the grass while her grandfather sat a ways behind her, a basket holding their lunch resting at his side as he called her name. "Annora...Annora!"

"Miss Annora! Are you awake yet?" The ponding of the door caused her to open her eyes. Blue orbs looking around as the sun seeped through some of the holes in the house, dust dancing in the rays as they flew about with every knock. She felt like the dead, every muscle in her screamed as she pulled off her blanket, her legs strained from the very motion of sitting up as the cold nipped at her sun burnt skin.

Unsteadily, she began to make her way to the door. Opening the barrier to revel Mayor Lewis, a smile on his features as he stood with energy fit for a teen. "Why Annora, its almost noon and you're not awake yet? Are you okay?" She only nodded her head, she felt terrible, but it was just because she wasn't used to such back breaking work. "I'll get over it" she signed, hands waving in slow patterns only to remember that the Mayor probably doesn't understand basic sign language.

"Well Annora, I wanted to check up on you. Maybe offer you a ride into town but it seems you were so exhausted that you didn't even change clothes." Pointing to her grimy jeans and shirt, the woman felt her cheeks grow red as she rubbed the back of her neck. Why didn't she change? She would have slept so much better if she had her night clothes. The nagging sensation at her mind, she leaned against the wall only for her eyes to grow wide as her chest tighten at the memory of last night.

The haunting sounds, the wispy black form as the smell of rot wafted to her nose. How could she have forgotten such a sight? It seemed she was wearing her heart on her sleeve as Lewis began to look worried for her. "Now now Annora, don't worry, you can just change. I'll be happy to wait for you so you can introduce yourself." She only nodded her head, slowly closing the door as she sank to the splintering floor, her head falling into her hands.

She didn't even care when she heard the rats skitter over the ground. She's never been so frightened before, yet last night was something that rattled her very soul. And now, she was faced with the possibility that it could happen again, what if she came home too late in the night and found that thing keeping her from her cottage. She could only imagine the horrors that would face her if something like that got a hold of her tiny frame.

Still, she couldn't think of that right now. Lewis was waiting on her. He was nice enough to offer her a ride, least she could do is not keep him waiting. Grabbing hold of the windowsill, she began to pull herself up. Her joints cracking in a cringe worthy sound of pops and snaps that bounced off the walls. Reaching over for a set of clothes that were folded on her bed, she began to change, tossing the dirty clothes in a heap. Her wardrobe not being the most diverse thing in the world, Annora strove to dress practically, pants with pockets and fabric to keep out the cold.

Walking back out to the porch, She was greeted with the baring sun and the sweet smell of spring. Looking over the wobbly rail, she couldn't help but smile when she found that her parsnips weren't trampled by the terror of the night. The trails of freshly turned soil marked in clean rows caused her to have a bit of pride blossom in her chest. "You ready dear?" Waving to the male that was just on the other side of the gate, she quickly grabbed her watering can, giving a look of apology as she sprinkled the seeds to try and give them life. One day these little guys will sprout, and she'd be able to eat them, her own food that she made, it would take time but it would be worth it.

Running after the Mayor, he only offered a smile when she gave him a sheepish look for causing him to wait. "Now now, don't you worry. Your farm comes first, gotta raise those crops if you want to eat." She only nodded, following him to his pick up and climbing into the passenger seat. The doors creaking as she closed them as he turned the keys that were still in the ignition. "Have you been to town since you came home?"  
She shook her head, showing him her hands and watching his eyes go wide. "You been hard at work I see. Well you should remember to go to the clinic then, get those checked out so you don't burn out in the field."

The ride was a peaceful one, passing by rolling hills and grassy fields. The wind causing the greens to dance, flower petals flying through the air in graceful waves as they dusted the dirt road in yellows, whites and pinks. A bumpy ride that would cause the girl to fly with the pot holes, yet she still enjoyed the pleasant scene that was stretching out before her.

It was a small town, the dirt passing into stone as a few stores stood side by side. A smile on her features when she recalled rushing into the general store for a sweet, her grandfather in toe. Pelican town had hardly chanced since childhood. It was a reliving sight, one that caused her chest to lighten up as she took in a deep breath of the valley air. "Before you run off, lets go take you to Dr Harvey, he can fix up those hands and you'll be good as new." Before she could even mention to the Mayor she was fine however, Lewis was already climbing out of his truck, coaxing her to follow as he held the door open to what seemed to be a small time hospital, looking more like a normal house than anything.

Slowly she made her entrance, head slightly down as she looked around. She didn't want to be a burden, she could have wrapped her hands herself and not cause anyone to worry. The smell was a strange one, metallic almost, sterile with the air of cleaning supplies as if she was in her own little bubble. She had to admit, she was not exactly fond of this place. "Ah, Lewis! It's good to see you, here for a check up?"

A young girl with tan skin and dark hair was behind the counter. Dressed in a simple nurse uniform, Annora found herself giving a shy wave. Lewis coming up behind her, she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "No not for me Maru. This here is miss Annora. Our new farmer, she messed her hands up a little bit trying to breath some life into the old place."

She watched as Maru blinked a few times, frozen at the sight of a new person only to break out into a genuine smile. It was a gesture that could light up the room. "Annora huh? It's nice to meet you! I'm Maru, come here, come here. Harvey is doing a home check up but if its just your hands, I can help." Moving behind the counter, she mentioned the farmer to follow. Opening a back door to show a normal looking hospital room. "Take a seat please, wow, a new farmer huh? I'm actually happy you came, you'll be good for us."

Tilting her head in question, Maru took her silence as a invitation. Her back still turned to the woman as she rummaged through the drawers. "You see, a few months ago, this place got a very unwanted addition to our valley. JoJo corp decided to open a new store here..." Her voice tapering off, the nurse let out a long sigh. "It's such an eye sore, the owner is terrible too. But with a farmer here, we'll have more options to get our food right?"

Turning back to Annora, with an awaiting gleam, the woman could only nod. "Wow you're quiet, don't worry we're all friends here. Show me your hands please." Not knowing what else to do, she held up her palms, only to get a whistle in return. "Wow, you really have been hard at work. Good thing the Mayor brought you in. Here, this is on the house okay, a welcome present." Quickly she took her palms, cleaning out the dirt with care as she dressed her sores before wrapping them at the perfect tightness. "There you go Annora, how's that feel?"

Flexing her hand, Annora smiled at the other woman, nodding her head to try and show her that it was just the right amount. Sadly, Maru just stood there waiting. "You okay? Does your throat hurt?" Eyes wide, Annora quickly shook her head, reaching up she began to do a basic sign to her mouth. _"No speak"_

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! You're not deaf are you? Wait, what am I asking, you can't hear me if you're deaf...umm.." The display was enough to cause a bit of laughter to escape her. Shoulders shaking, a awful wheezing noise crawled from her body while a smile sparkled in her gaze. The sight must have been a odd one, it was enough to cause Maru to slow down and watch the girl for a bit. "So...you're not deaf? You just can't speak?" Nodding her head, Annora calmed herself down. Least she figured it out. An awkward laugh escaping the poor nurse, she began to rub the back of her head as she started to throw away the wrappers. "Well if that's the case, I guess I'll have to learn sign language, huh. It will be a fun pass time."

The offer to learn was a heart-warming thing indeed. Annora couldn't help but feel grateful as she put her fingers to her lips, creating the sign for thank you as she seemed to already start making a friend.


End file.
